


Stars

by Thomas_Stone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Embarrassed Castiel, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Some Humor, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Stone/pseuds/Thomas_Stone
Summary: Dean and Cas make a stop on their way back from a hunt.Stargazing happens among other things.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to a song while reading this, I think "Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac fits the situation and plot best.

The Impala rolled to a stop down the road, and Dean got out. Cas, who’d been riding shotgun, also stepped out and followed Dean around to the front of the car.

“Dean?” Cas asked warily. “Are you okay? Why’d we stop?”

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled. “I’m fine… Just tired.”

Cas’ face softened with relief. “Oh, good… I mean, nothing’s wrong. That’s good…” He ducked his head as a blush rose to his cheeks.

From his left, Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I gotcha Cas.” The angel raised his head to see Dean grinning at him. “Aw, now look at you. You’re all flustered. I’m okay, Cas, I promise.” He reached out and touched Cas’ arm.

Cas was surprised at the sudden show of affection, but he didn’t pull away. When he met Dean’s gaze, the hunter’s green eyes seemed to glow as they reflected the moon’s light.

“Cas?”

Cas snapped back into the present, once again, flustered. Dean smiled again, then tugged on the sleeve of Cas’ coat. “Sit,” he ordered softly, sliding up onto Baby’s hood.

Cas obeyed in silence, propping himself up on the Impala, then shuffled backward next to Dean.

The hunter was staring up at the sky, his lips creased into a smile. “Me and Sam did this all the time as kids,” he explained, gaze still fixed on the glistening sky. “I wonder what they’re like.”

“Hot,” Cas suddenly blurted out. He covered his mouth with his hands, eyes wide in embarrassment.

Dean exploded into fits of laughter, and Cas shot confused a sideways glance at him. Dean wiped a tear away from his eye and stared at Cas before laughing again. “Hot,” Dean managed out. “Hot!”

Cas rolled his eyes, but couldn’t resist smiling. It was nice to see Dean laugh. “Dean,” he murmured. “I don’t think it was _that_ funny.”

Dean reduced his laughter to light giggles, and leaned closer to Cas. “ _I_ do,” he rumbled. 

When he drew back, Cas released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“So,” Dean exclaimed loudly, staring back up at the sky. “Apart from being ‘hot’, what other groovy things do you know about stars?” He turned to face a bewildered Cas.

“What?” he spluttered. “I- I mean, excuse me?”

Dean grinned again. “I said-”

“I know what you said,” Cas cut in. “But… why do you want to know? They’re just flaming balls of hot gas.”

Dean’s grin grew. “See? There! Something else. Stars are flaming balls of hot gas. That’s something. Please Castiel?” Cas looked at him expectantly.

Dean huffed. Fine. Stupid angel wanted an answer. _Fine_. “Okay. Cas… Cas, whenever I look at you, your eyes, they just… They’re so brilliantly blue, and all I see in them are stars. I- I love ‘em Cas. I… nevermind.”

“Dean?”

Dean ignored him and studied the sky again. Cas realised that his attempts we pointless, so he let it drop. Minutes went by as the pair sat in silence, and Cas found himself watching Dean, just as the hunter was watching the sky.

“Screw this!” Dean shouted suddenly. Cas didn’t have a chance to ask this time because Dean had already pounced on the angel, grappling him into a kiss.

There was a surprised ‘oof’ muttered from Cas, as Dean held his face, kissing him softly. When the hunter drew back, his pupils were blown wide, and Cas was still struggling to register.

“Dean…” Cas murmured softly, touching a finger to his lips. Dean bowed his head, hiding his face.

Without looking up, Dean spilled an explanation. “I… I love your eyes Cas. I-I love you.”

“Dean…” Cas murmured again. “Dean!” Cas moved closer to him and touched his arm, a gesture so similar to what Dean had done before. His shout caught Dean’s attention, and Cas took advantage of his raised head.

When he pulled away, Dean was speechless. Cas smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “I think I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment and kudo!


End file.
